Filling The Space
by IHeartChadpay
Summary: I'll miss him too." Sharpay looked to her side to see Chad throw his flower into the hole. Sharpay then tossed her flower in too. “Not as much as me.” She choked out and for once since he died, a tear slid down her rosy cheek. Chadpay/minor Zekepay R&R!
1. How It All Began

_Hey! Im new to this site but I have read a few of you guys' Chadpay stories and fell in love with them!![[My fav is The Lovely One]] But I also love Zekepay from the movies because I just think its soo cute even though in the movie they didn't say ANYTHING about them being together! Lol so anyway…this is just an inspiration that just popped into my head one day to write it so here goes nothing! This is really long by the way which all the chapter's following will not be. Lol._

_**Filling The Space**_

_3 years, a week, and 5 days before……she finally said yes._

The Evans were throwing a huge graduation party for everyone in their senior class. From the jocks to the band geeks were jamming in their living room. Everyone was cool with it though. Well….almost everyone. Sharpay angrily pushed her way through the crowds of people, making her way to Ryan who was drinking a cup of root beer while chatting it up with Kelsi in the kitchen.

"Ryan! What are all these people doing here!" Sharpay scolded pointing into the never ending crowd of people in their living room.

"Lighten up Sharpay, it's the end of the year!" Ryan exclaimed throwing up his arms.

"I come out after a few minutes of doing my hair and I see all of this! It was hard enough for me to agree to Gabriella "perfect" Montez, her geek friends and those basketball flunkies and now there's like a million people here I don't know!"

"A few minutes? You were up there for like 2 hours!"

"Oh whatever you know what I meant! Just get these people out!"

"Calm down sis! Everything is under control…."

"But not mine!" Sharpay then stomped her foot and walked out to the back yard where she saw Zeke pacing back and forth with this pink, medium sized box.

Zeke looked up and saw Sharpay and immediately froze. He quickly put the pink box behind his back and timidly walked up to her. Poor thing. Sharpay had rejected him about 1,000 times but he tried. You gotta love drive.

"Hey Sharpay, I made you something!" Zeke opened the pink box and in it was 5 delicious chocolate chip cookies he left in her locker like everyday at school.

There was a pink envelope inside too. Sharpay picked it up and opened it up to find a letter of some kind. It read….

_Dear Sharpay,_

_I hope you like the cookies I made you. It just melts in your mouth when you eat it, just like how you make me melt._

_-Love Zeke_

Sharpay gave a small smile then grabbed the whole box of cookies and set it on the steps behind her. "Thanks Zeke," Zeke face lit up so much it seemed to light up the whole back yard, "But I don't want your cookies……I want……"

Zeke's expression fell as soon as the word "but" came out.

"Oh God, are you on some special diet or something? I should have asked. You wanted like a diet strawberry smoothie or something? Not that you need to go on a diet its just that girls they…." Zeke rambled nervously playing with his fingers.

"Zeke!" Sharpay let a soft giggle come out "That's not what I meant. It's just that I don't want cookies, even though they are very delicious…..wait I changed my mind. I do want the cookies but I want….you with them."

Wow, that was really hard for her to admit. Things finally clicked with her about her and Troy and how she could never have him because of….._her_. Zeke always treated her right and always liked her even if she cursed him out. It would be hard to find another like him……

"Re…really?"

"Yeah."

"Wow…this….this is great! I could make us a gourmet dinner! We could have lobster or steak or…."

"That's great! Pick me up at eight and make sure you have salad too." And with that, Sharpay entered back into the house….with Zeke's cookies.

_1 year, 3 weeks, and 2 days before……was the special anniversary dinner._

"Why do they have to be here!"

"He's my best friend and that's his girlfriend at the moment. Keep your voice down they're coming now."

"My brother could have came with Kelsi instead of them!"

Chad Danforth and Taylor Mckessie approached their table at Sharpay's favorite restaurant _La Crème_. Gosh, she hadn't seen these people since her graduation party about 2 years ago.

"What's up Zeke? Evans." Chad smiled as he took his seat.

Zeke and Chad bumped fist and Sharpay and Taylor exchanged phony smiles. They never really got along. Come to think of it, Sharpay never really got along with anyone.

"I haven't seen you guys in a while." Sharpay said with the same smile on her face.

"But we go to the same school and we have the same English and Math class this semester." Chad gave her a questioning look.

Oops! Like she really paid attention to him. They never gave each other more than an insult in high school. "That's right! I should have known no one else would have a hair style that looked like dying weeds."

Chad and Taylor gave disgusted looks at her as a waiter set down soup for everyone. "Ooh yummy!" Sharpay giggled clapping her hands as she was about to dig in.

"You would think after 2 years you would finally grow up Evans." Chad said right before scooping a spoonful of his soup.

"An you would think after being in school together practically since we were kids, you would know my first name. Say it with me now, Sharrrrrrpayyyyyy."

"You remember that but you don't remember seeing me in your English or Math class?"

"Oh I remember seeing you alright! I just didn't want to relive those horrible moments ever again."

"You know what………"

"Don't Chad, its not worth it." Taylor said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Neither are you." Sharpay said with a devilish smile.

"Sharpay! It's our 2 year anniversary dinner so please just…"

"Im not dealing with this." Taylor took the napkin from off her lap and threw it down on the table.

"And the Ice Queen returns." Chad said before chasing after Taylor.

"Sharpay!" Zeke said.

"What? It's not my fault those people aren't polite." Sharpay said with a shrug.

"I only wanted them to come because I want you guys to get along for a change!"

"Ew. Why?"

"Because he's gonna be my best man in our wedding!" Zeke's eyes widen when he heard the word that blurted out.

"Like I give a….wait, what?" a smile started to develop on her face.

Zeke stood up and digged in his pocket for a while then pulled out this gorgeous 3 carrot diamond ring. Who knew that Zeke had that kind of money?

"I was going to ask you tonight but im not sure now. And to think Chad gave me the idea! At least he gets it." Zeke set the ring down on the table in front of Sharpay then walked out.

Sharpay picked up the ring and sighed.

"Check please."

_1 year and 2 days before……….she did a little growing up._

"Here goes nothing." Sharpay sighed as she knocked on the red wooden door.

She waited with her head held high and her hands stuffed in the pockets of her designer jacket. It was quite chilly at nights. A older black woman opened the door with a smile on her face.

"May I help you?" Her smile seemed genuine.

"Um…yes I'm hear to see Chad Danforth…is this where he lives?" Sharpay eyes looked into the small bits n pieces she could see in the house.

"Oh yes he does. I'm his mother, Dorothy. Come in!"

Ha! This loser still lives with his mother! Sharpay scolded herself for thinking that because apologizing was the only way to get Zeke back. Ugh….she hated apologizing. She walked into the warm and candle lit house and took a look around. Not as nice as her and Zeke's place but pretty good for minimum wage. Lots of brown and badge colors gave it that homey kind of feeling.

"Chad is upstairs in his room. 3rd door on your right." Dorothy said disappearing into what looked like a kitchen.

Sharpay awkwardly walked up the stairs. She guessed his mom was used to random girls coming over to see Chad. She didn't even ask her, her name! She was a nice lady though. Sharpay counted the doors as she walked by them and saw Chad's room's door. It wouldn't be that hard to figure out that because it had a Picture of him is his basketball uniform on it. Gosh….he was soo conceded. It looked exactly like Sharpay's door but hers had a picture of her of course and it was pinker, glitterier, and just better.

Sharpay took a deep breath then knocked on the door. "Come in!" She heard a voice shout as in a huff. Ew…what was he doing in there?

She slowly opened the door to reveal a very sweaty Chad lifting up weights….with no shirt on. "Oh my lord! It's called a shirt Danforth!" She said tightly shutting her eyes.

She heard a laugh and a couple of footsteps. "So it's ok for you to call me by my last name but I cant call you Evans?" Chad said.

Sharpay peeked open her eyes to see Chad rummaging through his dresser to find a shirt. He finally decided on this white T and looked to Sharpay which made her immediately shut her eyes again. She could see why her mother wasn't surprised to see girls around here all the time.

"I'm decent now." Chad said which made Sharpay's eyes open up.

"Good."

"So why are you here?" Chad said took the chair from the computer and put it in front of his bed. He patted on the seat then lounged back on his bed.

Sharpay walked over and sat on the chair, much to her dismay. "Look, I don't like you and you don't like me. But it's been causing Zeke lots of stress since we don't give along soo…."

"Sooo…"

"I'm not good at these."

"Good at what?"

"What I'm trying to do here."

"What are are you trying to do."

"Gosh are you that stupid?"

"Here we go again! All I do is ask a simple question and you…."

"I'm sorry alright!"

"Sharpay Evans? Sorry?"

"Haha very funny."

"Wow. I'd never thought I'd hear that from you."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I just thought you hated me….."

Awkward silence. Sharpay did hate him…well at least she though she did but it looked like they had more in common then they thought.

"I…."

"Look, I'm sorry too."

Akward silence….again. Sharpay wasn't into the whole sentimental scenes. Only in the movies and sometimes even those parts even made her gag.

"Well…I'll guess I'll be going now." Sharpay almost cracked up when she said that.

"See you later…friend." Chad said waving. As Sharpay walked out the room she could see him taking off his shirt again. Friend? She liked to think of them as just "acquaintances".

_2 days before…….he packed his bags._

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Zeke said jumping next to Sharpay on their comfy bed.

"It's not that I don't want to go, it's just that I have a lot of work to do. I m planning our wedding you know! I have to get everything in order so when you come back, that very next weekend we'll be married. I have to finish the guess list order the balloons……" Sharpay claimed flipping through the pages of her bridal magazines.

"But don't you want to take a break?" Zeke said nuzzling his head in between the space where head and neck was.

"Zeke, a 6 month vacation is not a break. It's practically a year!" Sharpay said looking at him. He made a puppy dog face which made her smile she loved that space.

"How can I make it up to you?" Sharpay smiled as she gave Zeke a peck on the lips.

Zeke kissed her back and Sharpay threw the bridal magazine off the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck. The lights went off and lets just say…..things weren't PG.

For some reason in the middle of the night Zeke tapped Sharpay on her shoulder. She shifted over to face him.

"It's like 4:00 in the morning Zeke!" She grumpily said.

"I know I just wanted to say I love you ."

"I love you too."

"And that I want you to come with me."

"Zeke no! Just have fun in the Bahamas at your sisters wedding. It's ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok…."

"Ok now go back to sleep."

"I'll tell my best man to watch over you when I'm gone ok?"

"Ugh…I don't need him to look after me! I'm a big girl."

"You never know…."

"Just go to sleep! I'll see you in the morning."

_The day…..when she got the call._

Sharpay woke up, not used to the feeling of having Zeke by her. Maybe she should have gone after all. She was already missing him. She smiled at the card he gave her before he left. It was just a bunch of "I love yous" and "I'll miss yous". It also had that he told Chad to watch after her. Sharpay immediately called that one off as soon as she read it.

She went down into the kitchen and made herself some coffee, her usual routine, and sat down and watched Regis and Kelly. Gosh that was entertaining. Suddenly the phone began to ring and Sharpay ran to go answer it. A few days ago she auditioned for this musical and maybe it was them calling her back.

"Hello?" Sharpay's voice was very perky.

"Good morning. Is this Sharpay Evans?" The voice was very deep which told Sharpay it wasn't the musical casters.

"Yes."

"This is Ron Stevens from the police department. Are you married to a Zeke Baylor?"

"Well we're engaged but what's going on?"

"I'm sorry to say but Zeke Baylor has been killed…."

Sharpay's whole body froze. A pain shot up her body as if somebody stabbed her right in your chest. She wasn't thinking clearly. The only words she heard was "plane", "crash", "no survivors". She dropped the phone and just collapsed on the floor.

After that everything was a blur. She remembers people coming over saying all the same things. "I'm sorry" or "everything will be ok" or the most popular "I know how you feel" when they don't. Ryan and Kelsi came for sure. She remembers that only because they are the only people she knows who wear hats religiously. She didn't care who came or what they said. All she cared about was Zeke.

Ironically it was raining on his funeral 3 days later. She had on a black dress with black boots and a black umbrella over her head. It was a closed casket of course. She didn't want to ever see him like that. People cried and cried and cried but she didn't. But she didn't know why. The usual "I'm sorrys" and "It'll be okays" were present here too like always.

Everyone began to leave after they dropped their flowers in the hole on top of the casket. Everyone except Sharpay. She just looked down at the casket, twirling the flower in her hand.

"Shar, do you want me to take you home?" Ryan asked putting a hand on her shoulder from behind her.

"No thanks, I'll just take a cab or something." She tried to sound like she was alright but the truth was she wasn't.

Ryan nodded and walked away with Kelsi on his arm. Sharpay stood until the whole place was empty. Just twirling that same flower in her hand. She heard somebody approach but didn't care to look behind her. And for once she didn't hear all the pity comments she heard since Zeke died. She heard something she understood.

"I'll miss him too."

Sharpay looked to her side to see Chad throw his flower into the hole then look at her. Sharpay then tossed her flower in too.

"Not as much as me." She choked out and for once since he died, a tear slid down her rosy cheek.

"I know."

She then looked back at him and his reassuring smile that seemed soo real. She didn't know what she felt but she had never felt it before.

"Please take me home."

"Ok."

So what do you guys think? Im sorry this chapter is soooo long I promise they will be shorter but not too short! Don't hate me because Zeke dies! I love him too it's just a story!! Please review!


	2. An Uncurable Want

Thanks for all of the reviews!! I appreciate it very much!

Hopefully there will be more in the future J

**Filling The Space**

The ride home was silent. Just as Sharpay wanted it. All she could hear was the hard thumping of the rain on top of the car. Chad glanced at her a few times, but she didn't notice. She was too busy staring out the window, trying to remember all the things she loved about Zeke.

She loved that he could bake that's for sure. He cooked the best chocolate chip cookies she ever had. He always made special dinners for her on her birthday and on holidays. The one time she went to his parent's house for Thanksgiving, he spent the whole day in the kitchen with his mother trying to make the perfect turkey. Sharpay smiled to herself a little. He was such a mama's boy. Her smile faded when she realized that she would never have those cookies or memories again.

He understood her. When she huffed and puffed around the house for no reason, he would know why. Growing up her parents would just give her a credit card, and tell her to buy something to cheer herself up. It did for a little while, but it was never resolved. It was never that way with Zeke. He would know the problem before she did. He gave her attention when she needed it, and he gave her space; but she didn't want this much space.

And lastly, he loved her more than anyone. She could yell and call him every name in the book, but he never stopped smiling, he never stopped loving her. Everyone else saw her as "The Ice Queen", but he saw her as his queen. He baked her cookies everyday for their whole senior year for crying out loud. She missed that most of all. His kind gestures for no reason at all. His voice, his face, his…everything.

Sharpay wiped a few tears from the corners of her eyes. Remembering him just made it worse. But she wanted to remember him. Every single inch of him. Why was it so hard? They stopped at a red light and Chad looked over at her still wiping tears away. Reaching across her legs, he pulled open the glove department, handing her a box of tissues. She took it but didn't speak. Neither did he.

Sharpay then began to wonder why she even told Chad to take her home. Why didn't she just take the ride with Ryan or catch a cab? She glanced over at him. His eyes were red, though she didn't remember him crying. She didn't remember much about the funeral.

Chad pulled up to Sharpay and Zeke's house and put the car in park along the curb. They sat there in silence for a few moments before Sharpay spoke.

"I should have said yes earlier."

"What?"

"I should have went out with him earlier. We would have had more time together. I thought of our relationship as a game, at first. He would ask me out and then I would say no, he'd asked me again and then I'd say no…again. I thought he would always be here and now….he's gone." She held back her tears as she stared at their house. Well…..her house.

"He knew you loved him."

"That's not the point."

"Then what's the point?"

Sharpay turned to glare at him. "Why am I opening up to you? Like we were ever friends or even acquaintances at that."

Chad shrugged. "I don't know. I guess because we just lost somebody we both loved , he was like my brother."

"But it's different for me."

"How?"

"He was my fiancé."

"He was my best friend."

"He understood me."

"He understood me too."

"You don't get it do you?" Sharpay said angrily with tears beginning to overflow in her eyes. "He was the only person that understood me. He was the only person who ever loved me! My own parents didn't even love me as much as him. I need him."

"I know Sharpay…"

"No you don't! Nobody does. I wish everyone one would stop saying they know when they don't!" With that Sharpay stormed out the car into the pouring rain.

She opened the door and slammed it, as she walked inside. She heard what she thought was Chad's car drive away. She knew he didn't care. Nobody did. Only Zeke. Standing in the hall she was met with a picture of her and Zeke on the beach. She smiled lightly bringing a finger up to trace his smile, before dropping her hand, and backing herself into the wall. Soaking wet, she slid down the wall, as sobs racked her body. She felt her self lose control, and Sharpay Evans never lost control. Maybe because she never really cared about anything, until Zeke. Why didn't she go with him on the plane? She should have gone, she decided, then she and Zeke would be together.

The doorbell rang, causing her to jump . She debated on wither or not to answer. She didn't want to talk to anybody, but then again she didn't want to be rude. As the doorbell sounded again, she wiped her eyes, and ran a hand through her hair. Taking a deep breath she opened the door to find Chad, leaning against the door frame. She gave him a questioning look and opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. As she struggled to speak, Chad took a step closer to her, before their bodies were practically touching. Sharpay's eyebrows furrowed at his action, as she made a move to step back, he stopped her taking her hand into his, before moving a wet piece of hair from her face. She shivered at the contact, and before she knew it, he pulled her into his arms. They didn't speak, he just held her, the way Zeke would when she was upset. She felt his hot breath on top of her head and the warmth of his body. And she wondered how someone so wet could feel so warm.

After a minute or so, Chad let go and looked down at her.

"What are you doing?" Sharpay whispered.

"I don't know." Chad whispered back staring into her eyes tracing a finger down her cheek.

Taking off his jacket, he held her gaze, as it dropped to the floor. Sharpay looked to the jacket, before reclaiming his stare. With shaking hands, she reached for her top button, before slowly undoing it. Chad's eyes followed her hands, as they made their decent, before her jacket ended up next to his. Taking her hand, he slowly placed it on his chest, willing her to look at him. Sharpay gasped lightly, but didn't remove her hand, as her eyes met his. Looking to her hand, and then back at Chad, she slid her hand down his chest. Chad closed his eyes, and let out a sigh, as his muscles twitched, under her touch. He tipped his head back at the lost of her, but soon felt a small tug. Opening his eyes he saw Sharpay at work on his buttons, her eyes never leaving his as they made their way down. Chad shivered as his shirt parted, and cold air hit his chest. Sharpay ran her hands up his abs, before pushing the shirt completely off. They stared at each other again, trying to read each others mind. Sharpay felt his heartbeat move with hers as Chad put his arms around her waist and gently pulled her closer to him. Sliding her hands up his chest, Sharpay wrapped her arms around his neck. Leaning in Chad rested his forehead against hers, before lightly kissing her cheek. Sharpay shudder and closed her eyes, as she felt Chad's lips ghost against hers, silently asking for permission. Pushing herself up their lips met in a hungry kiss.

She wasn't thinking, neither was he. As they broke apart for air ,Chad traced kisses down her neck and back up to her lips again. Before Sharpay knew it, she was being carried off to the guest bedroom down the hall. As Chad gently laid her on the bed, Sharpay heard what sounded like shoes, hitting the back closet. She silently stared at the ceiling, feelings of hurt, confusion, and anger filling her. As she felt the bed dip, Chad's body repapered before her, and she stared into his eyes, realizing his feelings were hers. And in that moment he leaned down and recaptured her lips, taking away all the pain. Just like Zeke.

-------------------

So what ya think??

It gets better….trust me.

lol


End file.
